


Vitals

by woowzi



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woowzi/pseuds/woowzi
Summary: He drags his feet as he walks down the corridor. Nurses are rushing from one place to another. He should be accustomed to this by now but everyday he sees this scene, he feels like turning back and driving straight home.





	

Seunghoon sits in his office and was going through some paperwork when his pager buzzed. A traffic accident happened around the junction near the hospital and it involves five cars crashing into each other. The emergency department is in a mess and there aren’t enough doctors around to handle the situation so they had no choice but to page for Seunghoon.

“Prof. Lee is here!” the senior nurse exclaims and rushes into the room with Seunghoon.

“Vitals please.” Seunghoon asks as he clicks his pen torch to check the patient’s pupil.

As the nurse reads out the vital signs, the patient went into a shock, “we need the operation room now!” Seunghoon says while performing CPR on the patient but unfortunately, it’s all occupied at the moment.

“Shouldn’t we have one vacant for today?!” Seunghoon asks, furious.

“Yeah, by right we should have but-” the nurse got cut off when another ran in and informed them that the room is now available for use.

“Move it then, we don’t have any time to waste. Is the anesthetist ready?” Seunghoon asks. He managed to get the patient’s heart pumping again, but an immediate operation is needed to keep him alive. Seunghoon does not waste any minute.

“Yes, he is getting ready right now.” The OR nurse replied.

“Great.”

 

The surgery ended within two hours and of course, it’s successful and the patient is out of danger. While Seunghoon is making his way back to his office to finally rest, his phone rang.

“Hello,” Seunghoon answers in a tired voice, “do you need me in your office?”

Every time the department head, who goes by the name of Jinwoo, calls for Seunghoon, there’s only one thing he need him to do – meet him in his office. Apparently a new surgeon has joined their hospital and the department head wants Seunghoon to get acquainted with him and hopefully maintain a good relationship with each other and help level up the hospital’s reputation. (The hospital has been trying to be the top hospital in the country for the past few years.)

Seunghoon makes his entrance and Jinwoo’s face lights up when he saw him. “Ah, here comes my favourite. Come, have a seat.” He gestured for Seunghoon to take the empty seat. “Your new colleague has yet to arrive so you can have a little chat with me first.”

“No” is all Seunghoon says and he lets himself sink into his chair and lets out a yawn. He is too tired to even care about his appearance right now. He has his hair let down with a 5:5 parting, let even have a chatting session with the lovely (read: chatty) Jinwoo.

Minho arrives in the office about two minutes later than Seunghoon.

“Alright, shall we get started?” Jinwoo said with an overly enthusiastic smile, “Seunghoon, this is Minho, and Minho, this is Seunghoon.”

“Hello,” Seunghoon and Minho exchange their greetings. Their eyes met and Minho felt a shock going through his body. How can anyone look so gorgeous with a 5:5 parting hair? Minho has always thought that hairstyle would look ridiculous on anyone who has it and he hasn’t come across anyone who looks _this_ good with that hairstyle. _Impossible,_ he thought to himself.

“Um, sorry, but is there anything on my face?” Seunghoon waves in Minho’s face. Minho has been staring at Seunghoon for the past one minute but obviously he didn’t realise that the clock’s hands are still ticking.

“Ah, ye-, no no, I’m sorry.” Minho snaps himself out of it and his face and ears are as red as the socks he’s wearing (ridiculous, but he’s wearing bright red socks with slippers). Seunghoon just turns away, too tired to realise Minho is extremely flushed at his question.

“I hope the two of you can work together-” Jinwoo got cut off before he could finish his sentence, “and help level up the hospital’s reputation.” Seunghoon completes his sentence for him.

“Can you not interrupt me when I’m speaking?” Jinwoo frowns.

“Get used to it. Besides, you’re ALWAYS repeating the same thing when a new colleague is here.” Seunghoon snorts.

Not knowing what to do, Minho just lets out a small chuckle. The small introductory meeting ended and while on their way out, for god knows why; Minho introduces himself to Seunghoon again.

“Hi, I’m Minho and I’ve heard a lot about you. I really hope we can work well together and I’ll be able to learn something from you.” Minho stretches out his hand.

“Okay.” And that’s it. Seunghoon is already halfway down the corridor, making his way back to his office. Minho feels dejected, but he is full of curiosity towards Seunghoon – especially on how the hell is he still so stunning with that stupid hairstyle.

 

-

 

A VIP ward’s emergency light went off.

“Fill me in.” Seunghoon says as he puts on his doctor robe.

“Mr. Kang’s vital signs monitor got detached, nothing major happened. Prof. Song is already attending to it.”

Seunghoon gives a look of acknowledgement and slides open the door. “What’s the situation now?” Seunghoon asks, obviously directing the question to Minho but again, he is lost in his own thoughts when their eyes met.

Seunghoon widens his eyes for a moment and shoots him a look of confusion before Minho came around. “O-oh, are you asking me?” Minho stutters.

“No, I’m asking the wall,” Seunghoon says, rolling his eyes, “of course I’m asking you, why else am I looking at you? Besides, is there anyone else here whom I’ll ask?”

“I’m sorry,” Minho apologises, “it’s fixed and his vital signs are normal. We’ll pass it on to you, Prof. Lee.” Minho says, with his head lowered down like a 6th grade student who has just been punished by the teacher for not completing his homework.

“Stop being so mean to your colleagues,” a voice is heard – Mr. Kang is awake, “nice to see you again friend.” He smiles.

“Were you fighting demons in your dream or what?” Seunghoon questions, “I thought what happened to you when your ward’s emergency light went off.”  

Seunghoon and Seungyoon have been friends since high school and because they share the same hometown, they’ve grown very close to each other. Seungyoon has always wanted to be a rock singer, but because of his body condition, it’s a wish unfulfilled. Even though he spends most of his time in the hospital, he never stop singing and uploading his own compositions on YouTube.

“You’re good for now, but you need to rest so I’m asking the nurse to keep your guitar before you defy my orders again.” Seunghoon says, pointing at his guitar.

“Yes doctor, I’ll do everything you ask me to,” Seungyoon says, grinning from ear to ear, “but anyway, have you ever noticed how that doctor looks at you? Man, I think he’s totally in love.”

The nurses all have their eyes widen and started whispering to each other.

“You are all dismissed.” Seunghoon waves them off.  

“You did not just say that in front of my nurses, you idiot.” Seunghoon has his hand in midair, acting like he’s about to smack Seungyoon. Seungyoon just laughs.

“But seriously pal, have you not notice it? You aren’t this dense though.” Seungyoon raises his left eyebrow.

“Look, I’ve been extremely busy these days with the amount of accidents I suddenly am the only surgeon in this hospital so it’s not me being dense, I’m extremely tired,” Seunghoon explains himself, “plus, that doctor you’re talking about is new and its impossible so stop your nonsense and get to rest now.” Seunghoon adjusts Seungyoon’s bed to a lying position and gestures for him to go to sleep.

“Well,” Seungyoon shrugs, “if you say so.” Seungyoon knows what Seunghoon is thinking, even if he doesn’t say. In other words, he knows Seunghoon has already noticed everything and he’s interested to know Minho more too, but his egoistic self will not admit it in front of his best friend.

Making his way back to his office, he got intercepted by Jinwoo.

“Ah, finally found you. I need you in my office.” Jinwoo grabs onto Seunghoon’s hand and pulls him with him.

“I didn’t know I’m this significant that you’ve to come all the way to fetch me.” Seunghoon says, smirking.

“Oh, get over it.” Jinwoo hisses. Seunghoon’s relationship with Jinwoo is just like Tom & Jerry; they’re constantly arguing and annoying each other, but they do love each other. After all, Jinwoo was the one who pulled Seunghoon into the hospital and nurtured him.

When they arrived at Jinwoo’s office, Minho is already sitting there. The side of his eyes caught Seunghoon and he has both of his hands on his cheeks, as if that will stop them from turning pink. He feels his body burning up, because of the embarrassing moment in Seungyoon’s ward thirty minutes ago.

“Oh hey.” Seunghoon waves at Minho as he takes his seat. Minho just nods and lets out an awkward chuckle.

 _Ok dude calm the fuck down, it’s nothing, he probably won’t even bring that up, get a hold of yourself._ Minho mentally slaps himself.

“So, you guys are going to work together! Yay!” Jinwoo claps.                                                  

“Are we already not working together?” Seunghoon asks, frowning.

“You guys are going to work on a surgery together. It’s a heart bypass surgery – a triple bypass surgery so it’s big and it’s on one of our VIP, so I want the both of you to be in charge and work together.” Jinwoo explains, finally being his serious self.

“But we have never worked together before; we don’t know each other’s styles so isn’t that even more dangerous?” Seunghoon questions.

“We can practice together!” Minho exclaims, without realizing how loud he might have sounded and now he has two pairs of eyes staring at him.

“Okay Minho, relax,” Jinwoo blinks and laughs, “but yeah that’s what I was about to say.” Jinwoo gives a look of approval and bobs his head.

At this point of time, Minho wonders why he hasn’t ran out of the room yet or dug a hole for him to be buried in but he is trying his best to not look embarrassed (obviously failing though).

“I guess I’ll just have to agree to it, don’t I.” Seunghoon agrees quite reluctantly. He is used to operating alone, so he’s not really digging this, but he is also curious how good Minho can be – after all, the impression Minho gave him hasn’t been spectacular but he does find Minho cute.

 

“I see you’re early.” Seunghoon walks in the practice room. It’s their first session together to see how well they’ll work together before the real deal in a month’s time.

“A-ah, just trying to get myself ready.” Minho replies, avoiding eye contact at all costs like as if Seunghoon is Cyclops.

They started practicing together and during the whole process, Minho is internally cursing himself to keep his focus on the surgery-stimulating dummy and not sway his eyes to Seunghoon. Even though he can’t even see half of Seunghoon’s face, he still looks stunning to Minho so of course, Minho will start making mistakes – for example, dropping his freaking scalpel.

“Fuck,” Minho muttered, and immediately bends down to pick it up, “I’m sorry” he quickly apologises.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been distracted the whole time actually, I’m just waiting for you to make a mistake.” Seunghoon empties his hands and takes off his mask, “care to share what’s going on your mind?”

“Nothing,” Minho shakes his head vigorously, “absolutely nothing.”

“Really,” Seunghoon asks, with a doubtful expression, “but I noticed your eyes are on me the whole time.”

“NO!” Minho shouts in Seunghoon’s face, blushing and his body is burning up – he wish his body will just catch a fire and burn him into ashes instead.

“Jesus, whoa, okay, calm down,” Seunghoon has both of his hands raised. “I’m not going to kill you even if you admit you were looking at me.”

Minho’s pupils are now dilated and he’s just staring at Seunghoon. He’s not sure if this is the green light for him to confess or deny further but his whole face now writes ‘guilty-as-charged’.

Minho sighs, “yeah well I _was_ looking at you.” Damn, Minho finally got that off his chest. He feels a little lighter now, but he is still burning inside. 

“Hm interesting, so I guess you like me?” Seunghoon pops that question without hesitating.

“Yes.” Minho blurts out; he covered his mouth after that like as if the letters ‘y’ ‘e’ ‘s’ would change to ‘n’ and ‘o’ instead.  “No, I don’t, oh my god, I don’t even know what I just said,” Minho goes on explaining himself without stopping and Seunghoon had to shake him before he shuts up.

“Okay, Minho, breathe, ok, breathe.” Seunghoon has his hands on Minho’s shoulders, and Minho can feel his touch damn well, even with his robe on. A million thoughts are flashing across Minho’s mind but all he can think of right now is Seunghoon’s hands on him. Minho looks up and Seunghoon’s face is just right in front of him and he thought that is the most beautiful face he has ever seen. Minho musters his courage and just when he was about to speak again, Seunghoon stops him.

“You don’t have to say, I know.” Minho brows joined, and he looks at Seunghoon, not sure what he’s implying.

“I know you like me,” Seunghoon takes a step back, “it’s obvious and I’m not dense.” Seunghoon laughs.

“I,” Minho opens his mouth and closes them again. He laughs together with Seunghoon and shrugs, because there’s no point in denying anymore but he’s a lot more relieved now though, seeing how Seunghoon doesn’t mind.

“I’m glad you didn’t give me a disgusted face and walk out.”

“Why would I?”

“I don’t know, the last time I ‘confessed’, that person acted as if like a ghost spoke to him.” Minho lets out a bitter laugh.

“Well, I’m different and you I’ll save you from the trouble of asking, I’ll give you the chance to know me more.” Seunghoon replies, winking.

Upon hearing that, Minho’s face lights up and his eyes sparkle. He never thought this would actually happen and he pinches himself to make sure this isn’t a dream or his imagination. Truth is, it really wouldn’t have been this easy if Seunghoon isn’t interested in him as well. That night, Minho just couldn’t fall asleep. He stares at the ceiling and cannot stop smiling, like as if his lips are doing weight lifting.

 

-

 

It’s d-day, both Seunghoon and Minho arrived at the operation room.        

“You ready?” Seunghoon asks, as he scrubs his hands.

“Yeah, though a little nervous.”

“You’ll do just fine; you’ve been doing well during practices.” Seunghoon gives a little encouragement pat on Minho’s back.

Minho couldn’t hold back his smile and that pat gave him all the confidence he needs for this surgery and suddenly he feels like every odds are in his favour and he’ll nail this.

“Is he hooked up to the cardiopulmonary bypass machine?” Seunghoon makes sure.

“Yes.”

“Great, how are his vitals?”

“Stable, sir.”

“Okay, let’s begin. Ready?” Seunghoon turns to Minho and Minho nods.

“Scalpel.” Seunghoon starts with making an incision in the middle of the chest. Minho helps with opening up the rib cage to expose the heart.

“Temperature’s stable sir, you can continue.” In order to decrease the risk of heart or brain damage, the patient’s temperature needed to be brought down to around 18°C.

Minho starts removing a healthy blood vessel from the inside of the patient’s chest wall and start helping to replace the blocked arteries. During the process, the patient experienced hemorrhages.

“Suction!” Seunghoon commands and the OR nurse helps. Luckily, it wasn’t major and the situation turns for the better quickly.

The operation took about three hours, and finally came to an end.

“Can we detach the cardiopulmonary bypass machine?”

“Yes, we will proceed to check the function of the bypass now.” Seunghoon says, as he stands up from his chair and stretches.

As expected from Seunghoon, the surgery is a successful one. The operation room staffs are all smiling and giving small applauses for the yet another successful surgery done by Seunghoon. Minho looks over to Seunghoon and performed a little ‘thumbs up’ dance. Seunghoon chuckles.

“I’ll leave it to you to stitch him up.” Seunghoon has his eyes fixed on Minho.

“Leave it to me.” Minho smiles brightly and pats his chest. The OR nurses giggle among themselves. Everyone can see how badly Minho is crushing on Seunghoon and it has probably been spread across the hospital.  

Seunghoon sinks into his chair and just as he was about to close his eyes to rest, he saw a green envelope on his desk. “To Mr. Lee Seunghoon” was written on it. Minho got a help from a nurse to have it placed in his desk. He’s ready to ask Seunghoon out on a date. Seunghoon tears open and inside reveals a movie ticket and a small note.

The small note writes “I would like to have a date with you and I hope you’ll agree to it. Here’s a movie ticket for you. If you’re willing to watch it with me, you just need to come and meet me at the theatre. Love, Minho.” The movie is for tonight, at 9pm.

Seunghoon burst out laughing because he can’t believe Minho is asking him out on a date in such an old-fashioned way but also because he finds it really cute. It’s been quite some time Seunghoon has got someone asking him out on date, or rather, has met someone he’s willing to spend time with. He looks at the clock and it’s already 6.30pm, he jumps up from his seat, hang his robe on the stand and leaves for home to prepare.

 

Minho stands alone at the entrance, constantly rubbing his hands to create warmth. The weather is cold, and he really could have just waited inside, but he’s too anxious and he’s pacing back and forth. _What if he doesn’t come? What if he’s not interested at all? What if he’s just a fuckboy?_ These thoughts have been flashing past the last thirty minutes or so he’s been there. To his relief, Seunghoon arrives, looking really different from how he looks in the hospital. He has hair styled up, wearing an electric blue long coat with a grey turtleneck sweater inside and a denim jeans.

“Hi,” Seunghoon greets, “why are you standing outside? The wind isn’t friendly today.”

“Oh, well.” Minho shrugs and scratches his head.

“Ah, I get it, you’re excited but you’re also afraid I wouldn’t turn up.” Seunghoon folds his arms.

“Wow, are you a mind reader?” Minho is really taken aback now; sometimes he really makes you wonder how the hell he became a surgeon.

“Oh god, I can’t believe you Song Minho, you’re really one of a kind,” Seunghoon scoffs, “let’s just go watch the movie. Popcorns or nachos for you?” Minho simply shakes his head. He can never hide his emotions, so yes; he has his head down while following behind Seunghoon into the theatre.

The whole time the movie is screening, Minho isn’t even paying any attention, and he’s just hugging onto the bag of popcorn, eating like he’s watching a sad movie. Seunghoon nudges him and Minho jumps a little. He turns to him and Seunghoon has his hand on the arm of the seat and his face in his palm. He mouths “are you okay” to Minho and Minho just gives a faint smile and nods. He’s not but he has to act like he is okay so as to avoid Seunghoon probing further. The movie ended and they make their way out.

“Hey, let’s talk.” Seunghoon holds Minho back.

“Y..ea.h,” Minho stutters.

“I don’t think you enjoyed the movie, or rather, you weren’t even watching it so I’m not going to ask if you liked it but I personally enjoyed it,” Seunghoon says with his eyes locked on Minho, “you were the one who suggested we watch this so I’m really curious as to why you weren’t even watching.”

“I.. I just thought, you know what? Never mind. We should head home.” Minho stood up but got pulled by Seunghoon to sit back down.

“No, you owe me an explanation. You wanted this date, I came out, and you weren’t even enjoying so tell me what the fuck is happening.”

“Shit, he’s finally losing it, he cursed. Yes he hates me. I’m done for.” Minho wanted to keep what he just blurted out in his mind, but too bad, it’s all spilled.

“Whoa, what?” Seunghoon is bewildered.

Minho took in a deep breath, “yeah I messed up, and I fucked up. You said I was one of a kind, must be terrible.”

“Don’t jump into conclusions!”

“I’m jumping, I jumped, and I landed.” Minho really just wants to go bang a wall now. He can’t believe he ruined the date with Seunghoon.

“Jesus Christ,” Seunghoon wheezes, “ok Minho, look, when I said you’re one of a kind, I meant you’re dumb but in a cute way. I mean, just think about it, if I really didn’t like you at first, why would I even appear? A surgeon’s time is very precious, not like you’ve no idea – you’re a surgeon yourself.”

Minho stops kicking the imaginary sand on the floor and looks up, “wait what? You like me?” Minho is finally seeing the light.

“Er, ya, pretty sure I said that loud and clear.”

There’s this voice inside Minho’s head telling him that this is the time, his time. He closes the gap between Seunghoon and slammed his lips to Seunghoon’s. They stay stagnant for about five seconds before Minho backed away.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking and-” before Minho could finish his sentence, Seunghoon clasp Minho’s neck collar and pulls him back for a kiss. Minho can feel Seunghoon’s warm and soft lips against his and this kiss obliterates every of Minho’s thoughts earlier; his worries of Seunghoon not liking him or whether or not he fucked up. This is their first kiss together, but this kiss feels like a promise of much more to come. They finally break apart from each other.

“So are we, like, officially dating now?” Minho asks.

“Hmm,” Seunghoon has his hand on his chin, “no.” Minho has both his eyes and mouth opened wide. “Okay stop it, I’m just teasing you. Your reactions are really cute and I enjoy seeing them but sometimes they’re so exaggerated.” Seunghoon laughs and strokes Minho’s nose.

 

-

 

Ever since then, Minho shows no qualms about his feelings for Seunghoon and the fact that they’re dating. He delivers breakfast to Seunghoon everyday and has lunch with Seunghoon.

“Can I have a seat here?” Jinwoo intrudes.                                                          

“Please.” Minho gestures for him to sit down.

“When I said I wished you guys would work well together, I didn’t expect you guys would actually work _this_ well together.” Jinwoo takes a sip of his lime juice and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Oh shut it Kim Jinwoo.” Seunghoon shushes.

“But anyways, I’m happy for you guys and Minho can finally stare and look at you without feeling embarrassed,” Jinwoo stands up to leave, but turns again, “yes, Minho, just in case you’re wondering, I noticed it all in my office.” He clicks his tongue and walks off.

“Wow, embarrassing.” Minho almost wanted to bury his face in his salad.

“You weren’t even trying to be secretive from the start; almost everybody knew you’ve a crush on me.” Seunghoon slurps his noodles.

After lunch, Seunghoon begins doing his rounds and the last stop is Seungyoon’s room. He’s playing his guitar composing a new song and beautiful melodies can be heard outside of his room. Seunghoon smiles a little, “he’s doing his thang again,” he whispers and opens the door.

“Hey,” Seungyoon greets enthusiastically, “you’re just in time! I have a question for you.”

Just by looking at Seungyoon’s face, Seunghoon already know what he’s about to ask so he didn’t even give him the chance to ask and replies, “yes we’re dating.”

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Seungyoon gets a little too excited and does a celebrative dance on his bed. “I knew you’re interested in him, nobody knows you like I know you bro.” Seungyoon sticks his fist out for a fist pump.

“Pffft,” Seunghoon reluctantly returns the bump, “yeah okay, you’re the best. How are you feeling today? I see you’re writing a new song.”

“I’m feeling fine doctor; I think I can run five rounds around the stadium! Come on, don’t change the topic and tell me more about your cutie Song.”

Seunghoon rolls his eyes but he knows Seungyoon is never letting him step out of the room without filling him in so he sighs and sits on the edge of his bed.

“Well, to start off, he’s really dumb, but in a really cute way. He does a lot of stupid things but it all brings a smile to my face. He’s really sweet too, you know how I’ll miss meals when I get busy or lazy but he makes sure I’ll always have something to eat in my office. Surprisingly, he knows my taste well and always ends up buying the right thing.” Seunghoon didn’t notice it himself, but during the whole time of his ‘story-telling’, his eyes are sparkling with happiness.

“Someone’s really in love,” Seungyoon smirks, “but I’m happy for you; we all know your last wasn’t pleasant. I believe Minho is a good guy, at least he sounds like one and I believe your taste buddy.” Seunghoon receives a pat on his back, except it’s a little too hard and he glares jokingly at Seungyoon and they both laugh together. It’s been quite awhile since Seunghoon has felt this happy and Minho definitely plays a part in this. They didn’t even notice Minho has been peeping and eavesdropping on them the whole time but Minho is really happy about what he heard, he feels all tingly and warm inside.

“Hi Prof. Song, here to visit Mr. Kang?” a nurse greeted Minho and both Seungyoon and Seunghoon turns to each other and have the same expression on their face. Minho enters the room awkwardly greeted the duo.

“Since when were you here?” Seunghoon asks, hoping Minho didn’t hear what he said. He’s never said that to him and don’t intend to do so any moment soon.

“Since-” and he got cut off by Seunghoon, shoving his palm right in his face, “let’s talk in private.” Seunghoon feels like Minho heard everything and to spare himself from the embarrassment of turning red in front of Seungyoon, he pulls Minho out of the room and heads straight for the staircase.

 

“You heard everything, didn’t you?” Seunghoon has his left hand on his hip.

“Well yeah,” Minho lets out a small chuckle, “I’m glad you think of me in that way, that’s nice.” Minho gives a smile that’s so genuinely sweet and the unexpected warmth rushes through Seunghoon.

“That’s because you’re nice, and you earned that praise yourself. Thank you.” Seunghoon confesses, his face looking ever so sincere and this is the first time Minho sees Seunghoon in this state and he wraps his arms around Seunghoon’s slim waist and pulls him closer. Minho’s embrace feels as warm as the sunshine and Seunghoon rests his chin on his broad shoulder, closing his eyes and all he can smell is Minho’s perfume and he thought to himself, _this is the scent I don’t mind inhaling for my whole life._

Seunghoon pulls Minho away and took in a breath before asking, “do you want to move in with me?”

The look on Minho’s face is priceless, and he can feel his own heartbeat. Every single pound in his chest feels like it’s doing tango. He couldn’t believe what he just heard and he questions, “what?” and Seunghoon repeats himself affirmatively. Yes, Seunghoon wants to live with Minho.

“I know you’re renting an apartment with your friends, which is quite far away from the hospital. My apartment’s not big, but it’ll be enough for two and it’s nearer to the hospital.” Seunghoon’s hands reaches for Minho’s and he’s now holding onto both of his hands, “you’re the last person I want to see when I close my eyes, and the first person I see when I opens them again in the morning.” He confesses. Minho doesn’t hesitate this time round and slam his lips against Seunghoon’s. This time round, the kiss is different, it’s passionate and it’s more than just a peck. Their soft lips parted and they can taste each other. Minho must have eaten mint chocolate before this because Seunghoon can taste the mint. They break apart to catch their breath, foreheads touching.

“Yes.” Minho murmurs and Seunghoon cups his hands on Minho’s face and gives a peck on his forehead.

 

Seunghoon helps Minho move his things into his apartment two weeks later.

“You really don’t have much I see.” Seunghoon examines Minho’s boxes of belongings.

“I’m a very simple person.” The corner of Minho’s lips curves up.

“What do you want for dinner? I’ll cook.”

Apart from being a fantastic surgeon, Seunghoon is also a fantastic cook. He can whip up a sumptuous meal even with just limited ingredients. He opens the fridge and check what he has and there’s kimchi, ham, spring onions, potatoes, eggs and rice cakes – perfect ingredients for army stew.

“Anything, I’m not a picky eater, you know it.”

“Great, then we will have army stew.” Seunghoon puts on his apron and starts preparing. Minho stands at the entrance of the kitchen and look at Seunghoon cook. He’s totally mesmerized. Of course he would be, Seunghoon has his smooth hair let down and he’s just wearing a tank top and jogger pants, flaunting his built. Dinner’s ready in no time, and Minho helps with setting up the table. Just right beside the kitchen, there sits a small wooden table, just right enough for two persons.

“Dig in.”

“Thank you for the meal.” Minho says as he picks up his utensils and drinks the broth. “It tastes really good, I’m impressed.” Minho gives Seunghoon two thumbs up. The two finish their dinner and Minho is responsible for cleaning up. While he cleans up, Seunghoon goes into his room and prepares to play the movie he wanted to watch with Minho, since the first movie date wasn’t a really good one. Minho joins him on the bed a while later. He leans in and rests his head on Seunghoon’s shoulder.

“You know, I still can’t believe we’re living together.” Minho says as he rubs Seunghoon’s knuckles. “This feels like a dream.”

“This is not a dream and I’m glad you agreed to live together with me.” Seunghoon grabs Minho’s hand and plants a kiss on it.

They watch the movie together, laugh at stupid scenes, gets emotional during sad scenes but one thing never changes – the way they’re cuddled together, on the same bed under the warm soft blanket. The movie ended and it’s time to slip into dreamland together. Seunghoon gives Minho a goodnight kiss on his cheeks but Minho wants more, he turns his face towards him and leans in for a kiss on the lips. Seunghoon chuckles under his breath.

“Goodnight love.” Seunghoon says as he lays his head on the pillow and closes his eyes.

Minho turns to look at Seunghoon. Seunghoon looks so peaceful with his eyes closed and Minho just wants to protect him. Minho feels the waves of happiness wash over him and he felt it soak right into his bones. He really got Seunghoon. Seunghoon is his and he is Seunghoon’s. He finally closes his eyes too and savours the felicity in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> firstly, thank u for reading this. i'm new to writing so i would be glad if you liked this! this was inspired bcus seunghoon revealed that his 12 y.o self wanted to be a doctor so this happened hahaha. comments are welcomed! till next time~


End file.
